


Меч

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [17]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Меч

Шарро всегда любила рассказы о джедаях. А когда она нашла настоящий световой меч, ее счастью не было предела. С того момента прошло много времени, но она так и не попробовала его в действии. Более того – она даже ни разу не включала его.

«Если буравить меч взглядом постоянно, то из этого ничего не выйдет» - подумала Шарро, и взяла его в руку. Он был самый просто и намного легче, чем она думала до того, как нашла его. Шарро не знала, чей это меч. Он просто был в одном из контейнеров на корабле, который они с командой атаковали. Она никому его не показывала, просто взяла себе и положила на полку.

Собрав все силы в кулак, Шарро нажимает на кнопку светового меча. Яркая вспышка света пронзает полумрак комнаты, в которой она сейчас находится. От страха она роняет меч, и то ли ей просто повезло, то ли это была Сила, но меч выключился, едва не достигнув пола, иначе ей пришлось бы заново тут все отстраивать. Луч был красный, значит, это был меч ситха.

Шарро не знала, считать это хорошим знаком или плохим – его обладатель либо мертв, либо придет за ним и убьет ее. Она положила меч на полку и не трогала его до следующего дня.

Утром Шарро продумала все варианты и решила, что лучшим из них будет не размахивать красным мечом, а разобрать его и попытаться сделать свой собственный.

До вечера она занималась этой кропотливой работой: подборка металла, узоры, техническая часть, чертежи. На это все у Шарро ушел целый день, но она вполне была довольна результатом. Назавтра оставалось только все проверить, добавить крепежное кольцо и вставить кайбер-кристалл.

Благо, кристалл у Шарро был. В одной из своих вылазок на незнакомой планете, она хотела найти место для своей очередной базы. Увидев пещеру, Шарро, конечно же, пошла туда, а после с ней начали происходить странные вещи. Она видела свои страхи, свои потаенные желания, свое прошлое и может даже будущее. В конце концов, она вышла в еще одну пещеру, наполненную кристаллами. Хоть Шарро и была контрабандистом, поманил ее один единственный кристалл. А после, как выяснилось, она пропала в этой пещере на целую неделю, и ее команда думала, что она умерла. Вышло забавно, ничего не скажешь. Шарро до сих пор им это припоминает.

На следующий день, доделав все нужные приготовления, Шарро испытывала восторг и трепет. Она вставила кайбер-кристалл, и долго собиралась с силами нажать на кнопку. Неизвестно, как поведет себя меч, если она сделала что-то не так. Шарро решила выйти на улицу, чтобы не разрушить что-либо на базе. Еще пару минут рассматривая свой новый меч, Шарро наконец-то нажимает на кнопку. Голубой луч сливается с таким же голубым небом и издает слегка гудящий звук.

Шарро всегда знала, что может собрать собственный бластер или любое другое оружие такого вида, но световой меч? Наверное, она могла собой гордиться. Шарро не знала, пригодится ли этот меч ей когда-нибудь, и будет ли она вообще его использовать, но с того момента он постоянно висел у нее на поясе и ждал своего часа.


End file.
